The present invention relates to a combination beach bag and blanket construction.
Combination beach bag and blanket constructions are known in the prior art, but these known constructions have complex or unwieldly provisions for carrying the construction when folded into the beach bag configuration.
Among the known prior art constructions are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,540,165; 2,783,473; 2,883,682; 2,898,609; 2,910,707; 2,041,638; 3,052,895; 3,477,552 and 3,879,775.